


你的一部分

by addie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Fingerfucking, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1531790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addie/pseuds/addie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky恨他的金属手臂。Steve试图改变这一点。</p>
            </blockquote>





	你的一部分

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Part of You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482205) by [TheRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaven/pseuds/TheRaven). 



或多或少，他们找回了他。Bucky的记忆一片混乱，但它们大部分还在，而且他正在用一种健康的方式处理自己的PTSD （创伤后应激障碍）。呃，比他本可能会用的方式健康点儿。他仍旧会去靶场把子弹一颗一颗的射进那些折磨过他的人的照片里，但总好过在纽约的大街上横冲直撞好。过了一年，考虑到他所经历的一切，他已经最大限度的接近他的正常生活了。

尽管如此，还是有一件事让Steve心碎，就是那条手臂。Bucky总把它保持在一个僵硬的姿势，仿佛他怕它碰到任何东西似的，而且他的手指总是握成拳头。他表现得好像他会屠戮一切他碰到的东西，这可能真的是他担忧的事。Steve没问，因为他有些害怕听到Bucky的回答。

他从不用那条手臂触碰Steve，即使是在床上。当他在上面时他的手就在Steve脑袋旁边床单间攥成拳，进入他，而当Steve在上面的时候他就用它抓住床头板。手指在金属上留下了印痕，但是他们两个人都不会去提它。并且，每当Bucky用指尖在Steve的下巴上摩挲或者把一只手放在他的后颈时，用的永远都是右手。

Steve试着让Bucky克服对他金属手臂的恐惧。他会在想寻求Bucky的关注时特地去碰它，Bucky每次都会退缩甚至不伸手回应他。他从来不对此说什么，但是Steve知道就连让Tony碰他的手臂对他来说都很困难——Tony正在努力为截肢患者开发类似的技术，所以大家都说，Bucky对此应该觉得没事的。

一天晚上，Steve感到了厌倦。他厌倦了Bucky自我厌恶的样子，也厌倦了他仿佛害怕自己一旦放松警惕就会杀了Steve的样子。他就是……厌倦了这些。所以当他们脱衣上床的时候，他抓住了那条金属手臂的手腕然后直直的看着Bucky的眼睛。

“Steve……别，”Bucky说。“我不想让你……”

“你不会再伤到我了，Buck，”Steve轻柔的说，同时把他拉得更近。“我不是过去那个易碎的孩子了。”

“你知道如果我想的话我能杀了你，”Bucky窒息住了，但是他又让自己重新吸进空气。

Steve吻了他，把手一直放在金属手腕上直到他的体温把它捂热了。他一路舔向了Bucky充满渴望的嘴并且把另一只手放上了Bucky的腰骶把他拉向自己，好让他们彼此能互相摩擦。尽管Bucky对Steve触碰他的手臂明显的不适，他还是很快的硬了，随后Steve小心的把他和自己一起拉上了床。

“我不在乎那只手臂能做什么，”他说，在他翻身把他的臀部贴向Bucky臀部的同时保持着眼神的交流。“我只在乎它现在是你的一部分，而且你厌恶它。”

“我当然厌恶他，”Bucky恼火的说。“它是我曾经是的怪物的一部分。”

“它也是我爱的人的一部分。”Steve坚持着。“Bucky，你不能像这样总停留在过去。我爱你的一切，Buck。你的一切。你的手臂是那一切的一部分。它是个工具，你能正确的利用它。我知道你能。它不一定是你往事的提醒。”

Bucky不自然的笑了。

“什么？你以为你能光凭说抹掉记忆么？”他问，话中带着苦涩。

“不能，”Steve说，“但我觉得我能帮你制造不那么痛苦的新记忆。”

他抓住那条手臂的手腕，把他拉向自己的嘴。

“它有触觉么？”他问。

“有，”Bucky安静的说。“甚至，它比我的另一条手臂更敏感。”

“好，”Steve说，同时把一根手指放进嘴里开始吸吮它。

Bucky的下身迅速有了反应。他脸红了，但当Steve鼓起双颊并且用他的舌头刷过手指时他无法自制的咽下一声呻吟。他又放了另一根手指在口中，Bucky咒骂了起来。金属迅速升温，尽管尝起来有区别，而且金属不似肉体般有弹性，Steve还是几乎把它当作握在他手里的Bucky正常的手。他含进了第三根手指，花费注意力在每一根手指上，最后把它们全都拿了出来。

“这他妈是什么意思？”Bucky喘息着问。

“我正在给你制造美好的记忆，”Steve简单地说，同时伸手去够床头柜的抽屉。

“你疯了，”Bucky说，但他也在笑。

Steve找到了一瓶用了一半的润滑剂给金属臂的手指做了润滑。当Steve屈膝并打开双腿的时候，Bucky看着他，脸上挂着惊愕的表情。Steve把金属手臂引向下身，眼睛一直看着Bucky，慢慢的把第一根手指滑进了自己。Steve因为刚进入的冰冷金属和入侵感而抽了一口冷气，但他的身体捂暖了金属，他的肌肉也足够放松到能把它推进一个，然后两个指节。之后进入变得更容易，Steve咧嘴笑了。

“你想让我继续，”他问，“还是你想自己来？”

Bucky咬着他的嘴唇在他的体内弯了弯手指。在指尖擦过他的前列腺时Steve差点叫了起来。他把手指几乎整根抽了出来，接着又推进去，一次一次的直到他放松到能接纳第二根手指，然后是第三根。他用它们操着Steve直到他觉得他准备好了，然后他退出了全部三根手指。

“别，”Steve坚持道，“把它们留在里面。我想让你看看用那条手臂到底你能让我感觉多棒。”

Bucky笑了，以一种窒息般粗粝的声音让Steve知道他(Steve)是他的。过了片刻，三根手指全回到了他的后穴里，Bucky用它们浅浅的操着他直到Steve觉得自己快死了。

“求你了，Buck，”他哀求着，“你快把我逼疯了……”

“是吗？”Bucky假装无辜的问。“呃，好吧，如果你确定你想要更多……”

“深点就行，该死的，”Steve呻吟着。

Bucky亲吻着他并且听从了，手指更快更深的操着他。他每隔一次插入击中他的前列腺一次，恰好让他保持在边缘却又不让他达到高潮。

“Bucky，”Steve祈求他，“求你了，让我高潮吧。”

“我以为你想让我制造美好记忆呢，”Bucky跟他说。

“我想射，”他猛地说。

“只要你完事后能让我好好操你就行，”Bucky说。

“操，行，什么都行，就让我射吧！”

Bucky提高了速度，每次抽插都擦过Steve的前列腺，然后再不到一分钟的时间里，Steve发出了哽咽的咒骂，在Bucky没有碰他阴茎的情况下白液喷满了胸腹。随后，Bucky小心的抽出了他的手指。

“如果它能对你做到这些，”Bucky说，“我会允许你触摸我的手臂，不论什么时候你想。”

“你对它的感觉好点了么？”Steve一边用纸巾清洁自己一边问。

“有点？”Bucky看着他的金属手臂说。“我还是能用它杀了你，但是你感觉棒极了。”

“我喜欢这评价，”Steve带着一个喘不过气来的笑容说。“你现在要操我吗？”

“你准备好了？”

Steve用一条腿勾住了Bucky的腰。

“准备的好的不能更好了，”Steve说，他用自己半硬的阴茎摩擦着Bucky的。“没有不应期，记得吗？”

Bucky不屑地喷了下鼻息。

“谢天谢地有那个血清，”他笑着说。

“来吧操我，中士，”Steve命令他。

Bucky亲吻着他服从了。

这次，他的金属手没有抓住床单而是紧握住了Steve的臀部。


End file.
